Never Again
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: She was about to walk out of his life forever. short oneshot ficlet written to wake up the muses. Lita?


Title: Never Again

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: i own nothing and no one you recognise

Rating: PG13

Notes: just a oneshot ficlet i had to write. Title comes from the Kelly Clarkson song Never Again. And yes i know its short but it was just a lone little plot bunnie i had to use.

Summery: She was about to walk out of his life forever.

* * *

Another picture hits a wall and shatters as a very pissed off looking redhead looks at it. It was just one of the millions of pictures she had of them together. The pictures that showed nothing but lies and deceit. She pulled some of her clothes down from where they were hanging and threw them into the bag she had sitting on the bed.

Amy had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming at him as she buzzed around at her side, trying to explain himself. She couldn't decide if that made her want to laugh or slap him. How could he explain himself? How could he break her and think that saying sorry would make it all better?

She did let a small laugh escape her when her eyes fell on the letter he'd written her. She wondered for a second how she could've ever fallen for someone who'd be pathetic enough to break up with her in a letter. Of course he'd made sure to say a thousand times that it wasn't her fault, that she wasn't to blame. Like she needed him to tell her that? She knew she wasn't to blame. He was the one who'd been banging that whore Maria. A slight smirk past over the redheads face when she wondered what everyone would think of ditzy little Maria if they knew the truth.

The diva turned around only to end up almost falling over him. Her temper was beginning to get the better of her, his constant bleating about being sorry and not meaning to hurt her and following her around the room like a lost puppy was beyond aggravating.

She reached out and grabbed the first thing she could, a vase and threw it against the wall.

"would you just shut the hell up?!"

she screamed in his face but still he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Baby i love you...don't do this...i'm sorry...really i am..."

The redhead sneered at him

"You're sorry? You think saying sorry is gonna make this all better? That I'll believe you?"

Hazel eyes glared at him and for once he was lost for words. He stood there with his mouth open, Amy having to fight the urge to compare him to a goldfish.

She got the rest of her clothes and threw them in the bag with the others while he still struggled to find something to say to her. She turned to face him again, a twisted little smirk on her face.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me the great Randy Orton is actually at a loss for words? Well i guess there's a first time for everything huh?"

She placed her hands on her hips before continuing.

"Don't tell me little miss retards stupid genes are starting to affect you?"

He cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Don't talk about her like that! You don't even know her!"

Amy had to fight back tears, there was no way she was going to let him see her cry over this. She kept the smirk on her face.

"Oh so now i see...now i know you were lying...every time you told me you loved me...every time you said you were sorry...you lied."

She stepped closer to him, barely speaking above a whisper as she pulled the engagement ring he'd given her 3 months earlier off her finger and held it out to him.

"Why don't you give that to your little whore. I'm sure she likes shinny things"

She turned her hand over and let the ring fall to the floor.

The redhead let out a small snort of laughter when he actually bent down to pick up the ring. She shook her head a little wondering why that had surprised her as she picked up the bag she'd thrown all her clothes in. she pulled her keys out of her pocket and removed the key to this place, his place and threw it down on the bed.

"I hope you and the little ditz have a nice life Orton...i wont ever be a part of it again"

she said flatly before walking out of the room and downstairs. She could still hear him calling after her as she slammed the front door.


End file.
